The U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,241 illustrates an adjustment device for an integrated semiconductor circuit in which the adjustment resistors can be coupled in or out with the aid of a fuse or a short-circuiting zenerdiode, a so-called zenerzap diode. The adjustment device has two current terminals for a current which triggers the fuse or short-circuits the zenerzap diode. One terminal is only utilised during adjustment, while the other terminal is also utilised for current supply to the integrated circuit in normal operation. The device enables adjustment of the resistors after the integrated circuit has been enclosed in its capsule. This situation is utilised when a very accurate adjustment is required, since the resistance value of the resistors can be changed, e.g. when soldering the integrated circuit in the capsule. In the illustrated device the capsule requires here an extra exterior terminal which is connected to one of the current terminals. An integrated circuit which has many adjustment devices requires a corresponding number of extra external terminals which are only utilised once during adjustment. The extra exterior terminals result in that a larger and more expensive capsule must be used and that extra space is required on the circuit board where the capsule is mounted, which limits the possibilities of providing high packing density of components on the circuit board.